SEME VS UKE
by Miss Kim Fanfiction
Summary: Seme pervert membuat para uke selalu menderita setiap malam. Para uke akhirnya mendapat ide,bagaimana caranya terbebas dari siksaan para seme yang membuat mereka tak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama seminggu bahkan lebih. Berhasilkah mereka?


SEME VS UKE

Author : Miss kim

Cast : All member exo

GENRE : M

If you don't like yaoi

Don't Read

1

2

3

Happy Reading…

IN KAISOO ROOM…

"Ah…Kai…stoppp…iitt..aakkhh…" D.O meracau tak jelas ketika namjachinggunya yang berkulit tan itu terus-terusan menggenjot holenya.

"Sebentar hhyyuungg,,akkhh…" Kai ikut-ikutan meracau tak sedang menikmati hole hyungnya yang terasa begitu sempit.

Air mata D.O terlepas begitu rasa nikmat lagi yang dia rasakan,tapi rasa sakit,bosan dan hampir 6 ronde dia 'bermain' dengan tampaknya Kai belum puas-puas pun segera menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Hyung..uljima!" Kai menyeka buliran air mata D.O.

D.O memukul dada Kai kuat."Kkamjong! Appo! Stop it,jebal!" D.O semakin terisak. Kai semakin tidak tega melihat hyungnya mengeluarkan juniornya dari hole hyungnya itu tepisnya segala nafsu yang membelenggunya.

"Mianhae hyung."

D.O hanya tersenyum pada pun menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka.

"Good night, a nice dream."

D.O memeluk tubuh sexy Kai dan memejamkan benar-benar juga Kai,dia memeluk pinggang namja yang sangat dia sayangi rasa penyesalan karena memaksa hyungnya bermain hingga 6 ronde setiap malam.

IN BAEKYEOL ROOM..

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya mengulum junior milik tadi,suara desahan Baekhyun yang merupakan penyemangat baginya tak menatap kearah menepuk dahinya saat mengetahui namja manis itu tengah terlelap.

"Aigoo…bisa-bisanya kau tertidur di saat begini,Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat namja yang terlelap akibat kelelahan melirik jam,tertera pukul 2 pagi.

"Sepertinya malam ini sampai disini kita lanjut lagi,Baekki."Chanyeol merebahkan badannya di samping Baekhyun dan mulai mencoba menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

IN TAORIS ROOM…

"EEuumm..pphh.." Desah Tao sambil terus memainkan rambut milik namjachinggunya yang tengah asyik mengangkat tubuh Tao dan mereka berdiri sambil terus naik ke gendongan Kris sambil tangannya memeluk leher namjachingunya tangan Kris memegang kedua kaki Tao yang terkait di kaki kiri dan kaki kanannya.

"Akhh…Taaa..ooAkkhh..eemmhh.."

Kris mendesah nikmat saat Tao menggesek-gesekkan junior mereka sambil terus ini membuat langkah Kris menjadi tak karuan mengingat dia yang sedang menggendong Kris dari depan sambil terus berciuman.

BBBRRAAAKKK

Tanpa sengaja,Kris membuat kepala Tao berbenturan dengan cukup keras dan sangat menyakitkan bagi Tao.

Dengan wajah yang marah,Tao turun dari gendongan Kris.

"Hyung! Apa kau mau membunuhku?"

"Appo? Aiisshh…apa rasa sakitnya tak bisa kau tutupi dengan ciuman itu?" Ucap Kris yang sontak membuat Tao semakin marah.

Tao mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan langsung memakainya.

"Yaaak! Tao,kita belum selesai!"

Tao tak menghiraukan ucapan langsung melongos ke luar kamar begitu dia selesai memakai membanting pintu dengan berniat mengejar Tao,tapi dia melihat kembali keadaannya yang sedang tidak memakai apapun,dia langsung mengurungkan niatnya itu.

IN BATHROOM…

"Lay! Chagi! Keluar!" Ucap Suho sok mesra di depan kamar mandi.

"Luhannie…palli! Keluar!" Sehun pun ikut-ikutan berteriak di depan kamar mandi.

dan Lay tengah bersembunyi dari DUO S,SUHO DAN ini mereka meringkuk ketakutan di kamar mandi.

"Sireo!" Jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Hyung, satu ronde lagi!" Teriak Sehun.

"Andwe! Ini sudah ronde ke 7,Sehun! Aku lelah kalau setiap hari begini!"

"Lay.. ! Just tonight,em?"

"SIREO!" Teriak Lay.

Duo L alias Luhan Lay itu saling begitu tersiksa dengan perilaku Duo S yang sepertinya sedang candu malam mereka harus melayani sang namja lebih dari 5 ronde,Fuuhh…!

Sehun dan Suho memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa Luhan dan pun segera meninggalkan kamar mandi dan beranjak masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"Kita tidur di sini saja,ne?" Ucap Lay.

"Ne,aku juga ragu kalau mereka sudah -jangan,nanti saat aku masuk kamar,dia langsung ..sireo!" Luhan memukul pelan wajahnya.

"Nado!" Lay memanyunkan bibirnya.

IN CHENMIN ROOM…

"YAAAAKKK!" Xiumin berteriak keras saat dia melepas ciuman panasnya dengan Chen.

"Waeyo?"

"Kau tau betapa berharganya kaos ini? Huh?" Xiumin meraih bajunya yang tak sengaja di robek Chen saat mereka sedang melakukan French kiss."Ini pemberian dari fans ku,tau tidak!"

"Arayo,mianhae chagi!" Ucap Chen sambil hendak berusaha mencium Xiumin lagi.

Tapi,Xiumin langsung pergi dari hadapan Chen dan mengambil pakaian Chen yang juga merupakan hadiah dari meraih gunting dari laci dan merobek-robek pakaian Chen.

Chen hanya melotot dengan rasa tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan Xiumin saat itu.

"YAAKKK! Itu hadiah dari fans ku!" Teriak Chen.

"Kita IMPAS! I-M-P-A-S!" Xiumin menatap Chen dengan tatapan yang kesal dan senyum yang keluar kamar meninggalkan Chen yang sedang bengong.

Pagi itu,atmosfer di dorm EXO benar-benar sangat sangat tidak neraka berhembus kesana-kemari.

Selesai sarapan para UKE masuk ke salah satu kamar,yaitu kamar mengunci pintu dari para SEME? Mereka hanya bengong melihat tingkah uke mereka.

Di dalam kamar…

"Hyung,pokoknya kita mesti buat perlawanan! Aku sudah capek tiap bangun pagi selalu susah jalan!" Ucap Tao setengah tidak mau para seme-seme yang tengah menguping dari luar mendengar percakapan rahasia mereka.

"Ne,aku setuju!" Ucap Lay. "Kalian pasti mengira Suho akan bermain lembut karena wajah angelnya,kalian salah! Setiap malam Suho seperti iblis,akhh…aku merinding mengingatnya."

Luhan pun angkat bicara,"Sehun jauh lebih mencengangkan! Dia masih di bawah umur!"

D.O hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Kai juga begitu,dia kan juga masih di bawah umur,tapi yadongnya sudah melebihi kadar orang dewasa!"

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu! Kita harus bisa terbebas dari penyiksaan ini,walau hanya 1 hari." Sambung Xiumin.

Tiba-tiba,muncul sebuah ide di otak menceritakan idenya itu,dan semua mengangguk menginginkan kemerdekaan walau Cuma 1 hari.#emang Negara! Pake acara merdeka segala!

Mereka akhirnya mengakhiri rapat dadakan para UKE itu dan keluar mendapati ke-6 namja itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Kris tajam setajam pisau cukur.

"Kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian!" Ucap Baekhyun.

Mereka pun duduk di meja sisi kiri para seme dan para uke di sisi kanan.

"Jadi.."

"Kami mau mengajak kalian bertanding!" Tao langsung memotong ucapan Suho yang belum selesai.

Para seme itu malah tertawa garing sambil memegangi perut mereka.

Luhan berdiri dan memukul meja dengan ,para seme berhenti tertawa karena mereka baru melihat Luhan marah dan itu sangat menakutkan.

"Apa kalian ini lucu! YaaaaaKKK!" Teriak Luhan.

D.O meraih tangan Luhan dan mengajak Luhan duduk lagi.

"Tanding apa?" Tanya Chen.

"Futsal." Jawab Xiumin.

"Lalu,kalau kami yang menang bagaimana?" Tanya Kris.

"Kalau kami yang menang,maka kalian harus melayani kami setiap hari 10 hari dengan 5 ronde per ?" Tawar Kai pada para uke yang tercengang mendengar ucapan maknae setelah Sehun itu.

"Tapi,kalau kami yang menang,maka kalian tidak akan mendapat jatah selama 2 minggu,otte?" Tawar D.O.

"Ok!" Jawab para seme berbarengan.

"Kita bertanding,nanti sore pukul !" Tao menunjuk wajah hyung-hyungnya kesalnya ternyata membuatnya makin berani berbicara dengan tidak sopannya.

SKIP TIME….

Saat ini,member EXO itu tengah berada di lapangan futsal yang sengaja mereka boking.

Di sisi kiri,tampak para seme tengah membentuk fomasi bulat sambil bisik-bisik ala emak-emak.

"Pokoknya,kita harus menang!" Ucap Sehun.

"Benar,5 ronde itu banyak loh hyung! Coba hyung bayangkan,5 ronde setiap malam," Otak yadong Kai mulai berkhayal.

" ! Fighting!" Ucap Suho sambil senyum-senyum ria.

Di sisi kanan,tampak para uke juga tengah bisik-bisik ala bapak-bapak.

"Kita harus menang!" Ucap D.O.

"Kita harus mewujudkan cita-cita kemerdekaan kita,ne?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne!" Jawab Tao semangat 45.

"Kalau kita menang,huuwaaa…" Wajah Xiumin berseri-seri.

"KITA BEBAS!" Teriak mereka dengan lebaynya.

Alhasil,sang manajerlah yang menjadi juri pada pertandingan kedua kubu penuh rasa malas,manajer mereka yang merangkap wasit,pengawas pertandingan,penyiar pertandingan,serta juri pertandingan futsal itu meniup peluit.

PPPPPPRRRRIIIIIITTTTTTT

"Ya pemirsa,saat ini bola tengah berada di bawah pengawasan lagi-lagi Tao,pemirsa." Sang manajer benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai penyiar pertandingan layaknya seperti yang ada di berkoar-koar di pinggir lapangan dengan memakai pengeras suara yang sengaja mereka beli.

"Yaa…bolanya di rebut begitu saja oleh berhasil melewati D.O dan mendekat ke arah gawang dan yaaaa…TIDAK GOL pemirsa! Sayang sekali,tampaknya Kai tidak berpengalaman dalam mencetak gol!"

Baekhyun selaku kiper hanya tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kai yang tampak langsung menatap horror Baekhyun,tapi Chanyeol langsung memukul kepala Kai dari belakang,dia tidak terima Kai melotot pada namjachingunya.

"Yaaakkk! Appo,pabbo!" Ucap Kai sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Lagi-lagi Lay mencoba menembus pertahanan Suho dan Kris yang ada di garis -lagi …Lay mengoper bola pada ….GOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Sehun yang menjadi kiper kesal bukan mengacak rambutnya para uke itu malah asyik berpelukan dengan Lay dan Tao.

Pertandingan akhirnya selesai dengan kedudukan 3-0.

Pemenangnya adalah para UKE.

Mereka tertawa dengan bangganya.

"Hahahah…rasakan itu,PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh kemenangan.

SKIP TIME….

DI DORM…

"Seperti perjanjian kita,tidak ada jatah selama 2 minggu,arro?" Tanya D.O.

"Ne." Jawab para seme dengan lelaki sejati,mereka merasa harus menepati janji mereka.

"Hyung,ayo kita maik PSP." Ajak Tao pada Lay.

Akhirnya malam itu,para member uke tidur dengan damai, para seme,tidur dengan perasaan yang marah dan kesal.

1 minggu sudah perjanjian mereka berjalan,sikap para seme berbalik 100 % dari malas berbicara dengan para lebih memilih asyik dengan urusan masing-masing.

Entah mengapa,justru para uke merasa ada yang hilang dari hidup tidak menyangka kalau efek dari perjanjian itu menjadi seperti kan Cuma bilang,tidak boleh melakukan 'itu',bukannya tidak boleh berkomunikasi.

Seperti saat ini,Kai sedang main game di sedang menjelajah dunia maya di tengah mengutak atik HP nya di kamar sambil tengah menghayal di dalam sedang mendengarkan music sambil Sehun tengah bermain game di komputernya.

IN KAISOO ROOM…

D.O masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati Kai tengah bermain game.D.O memeluk leher Kai yang tengah duduk di lantai berusaha melepas pelukan D.O.

"Wae?" Tanya D.O sambil duduk di hadapan Kai.

"Jangan lakukan itu,hyung."

"Wae?"

"Bukankah ini mau mu hyung?" Kai tetap melanjutkan gamenya.

O_O,D.O mematung mendengar ucapan Kai. D.O mulai menitikkan air mata dan suara tangisnya terkejut.

Kai menghentikan gamenya dan menghapus air mata D.O.

"Kenapa kau menangi,hyung?"

"Kau sudah tidak saying lagi pada hyung!"

"Siapa yang bilang,hyung?"

"Buktinya barusan,aku memelukmu,kau malah sakit hati!"

Kai hanya tertawa kecil.D.O malah mencium bibir Kai dengan melumat bibir Kai dan mulai mengajak lidah Kai untuk berperang.

" ..nn..gg" Desah Kai.

D.O melepas ciumannya dan menatap Kai.

"Aku akan memuaskanmu,ne?" Kai hanya mengangguk.

D.O membuka semua pakaiannya dan pakaian segera melumat habis bibir namja berkulit tan itu.D.O menggigit bibir bawah Kai dengan pun membuka bibirnya member akses pada D.O untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya gesitnya D.O mengabsen deretan gigi mereka saling lilit dan saling dorong.

"Eeummpph.." Desahan Kai lagi-lagi terdengar.

D.O menjelajahi leher milik namja tan itu dan mulai menggigitinya,menghisap dan menjilatnya sampai bercak merah membekas di seluruh leher Kai.D.O pun turun ke bagian nipple mulai menggigit nipple kiri Kai dan tangannya mulai nakal meremas junior Kai.

"D.O…aahh,,," Kai mulai meracau sambil memeluk leher D. mencium bibir ranum milik hyungnya itu. "eeuummphh..akkhh.."

"Say my name,kkamjong!" D.O menatap Kai penuh cinta.

"D.O..hhyyuungg…akuu mmaauu.."

D.O memasukkan junior Kai ke menjilat-jilat juniornya hingga membuat Kai mendesah tak memeluk D.O dengan kedua kakinya.

D.O memainkan junior Kai dengan lidahnya,membuat Kai mengerjap.

CCRROOTT

Cairan cinta Kai memenuhi mulu D.O.D.O segera mencium Kai dan membagi cairan itu lewat ciuman mereka.

"HhHyyuungg.."

"Wae?" Tanya D.O yang tengah asyik mengulum bibir Kai sedangkan tangan kanannya memelintir nipple Kai dan tangan kirinya meremas lembut junior Kai.

"Lakukan sekarang..ppallllii…"

D.O mendekatkan juniornya ke arah bibir Kai."Puaskan dia dulu."

Kai langsung menyambar junior milik D.O dan menghisap junior itu dengan ganasnya.

"Eeuummpphh…" D.O menekan kepala Kai untuk memperdalam hisapan Kai.

D.O menarik juniornya dari hissapan terlihat kecewa dengan aksi hyungnya itu.D.O segera mengarahkan juniornya kearah hole sempit sekali hentakan,juniornya sukses memasuki hole Kai.

Kai hanya mengerang kesakitan."AAPppooo.."

D.O langsung mencium dan meremas junior Kai.

"Aaahh.." Desahan Kai terdengar menguasai kamar berdua tengah di mabuk cinta.(?)

IN BAEKYEOL ROOM…

Baekhyun mematikan music dari laptop yang di putar Chanyeol.

"Yaaak!" Chanyeol berdiri dan berteriak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Tanpa babibu Baekhyun langsung mencium bibir Chanyeol dan memeluk leher namja tinggi kemudian dia melepasnya.

"Yeollie…."

"Oo..oo" Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol gagap menjawab pertaanyaan dari Baekhyun.

"Akuu…mmauu itu!" Menunjuk junior Chanyeol.

"Jinjja?"

" tidak bercinta denganmu,aku rasaanya hampir gila Yeolli!"

Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dan menggigit bibir bawah namja manis ituSaliva mereka menetes seiring dengan lidah mereka yang saling adu kuat.

Entah begaimana,mereka berdua sudah naked sekarang dengan posisi Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun.

"AAkkhh..Yeollii..terruuss.."

"Why not,chagi." Chanyeol tersenyum evil

IN TAORIS ROOM…

Tao merampas laptop milik terkejut bukan sedang menonton video yadong!

"Kenapa kau menonton hal-hal seperti ini gege?"

"Karena kau tidak mau melakukannya lagi aku harus menontonnya."Kembalikan." Ucap Kris dengan wajah yang dingin.

"SIREO!"

"Kembalikan atau…"

"Atau apa? Kau mau menghukumku?"

"MWO? KAU? TAO! KAU HARUS DI HUKUM!"

Kris langsung menyerang bibir Tao dengan juga meremas gundukan kecil yang berada di balik celana Tao.

"Eeuummpphh…fasterrrr geeggee" Erang Tao saat Kris meremas dan mengocok juniornya yang entah kapan sudah keluar dari sarangnya.

"Kau siap?"

"Ne." Jawab Tao sambil mencengkram kuat sprei ranjangnya.

Tanpa aba-aba,Kris langsung memasukkan juniornya ke hole merasa Tao mulai menikmati juniornya yang ada di hole Tao,Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"KKrrriisss…ffaasstteerr…pplleeaassee"

Pinggul Tao pun bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Kris.

Suara desahan mereka berdua saling sahut menyahut melepas kerinduan mereka.

IN HUNHAN ROOM…

"Sehunnie."

Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak putus asa sedari tadi Sehun tidak meu menoleh,akhirnya Luhan duduk di pangkuan sehun dengan kakinya di masukkan di sela-sela kaki Sehun.

"Hyung,minggir." Ucp Sehun sok cuek.

"Sentuh aku,sehunnie!"

"Tidak boleh, perjanjian kita."

Luhan tidak kehabisan akal,dia langsung menggesek-gesekkan junior mereka.

"Hhyyuunngg..aappa yyaangg kkauu lakukaaann" Sehun tampaknya mulai terangsang dengan perlakuan Luhan.

"Aku mau sseehhuunniiee…sshhh"

Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan dan membawa Luhan menuju ranjang tanpa melepas frenchkiss mereka.

"Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu,Sehunnie."

IN SULAY ROOM..

Tampaknya,efek dari Suho yang selalu mengacuhkan Lay membuat Lay benar-benar saat ini,Lay sedang asyik menggenjot hole Suho dengan bringas.

"Faaasstterrr.." Racau Suho.

Lay semakin ganas mengenjot dan menubruk-nubruk titik kenikmatan Suho.

"Ahh..llubangmuuu..ssemmpiit daaann niikmmatthh..akkhh.."

"Akkkuuu…mmaauuuu"

"Nnnaaddoo,cchhaggii.."

CROOOTTT…

Lay ambruk di atas tubuh naked Suho.

"Kita Lanjut lagi yah? Aku yang akan memuaskanmu,Chagi." Dengan gesit Suho membalik posisi mereka sehingga kini dialah yang menindih Lay.

IN CHENMIN ROOM…

Xiumin melompat ke atas tubuh Chen.

"Yaaakk! Kau itu berat! Tau tidak!" Chen langsung marah-marah.

"Mianhae…sebagai permintaan maaafku,aku akan melayanimu malam ini, ."

Xiumin langsung mencium bibir Chen dan saling perang pun merembes dari ujung bibir Chen.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**2 hari yang lalu**_

"Hyung,aku benar-benar tidak tahan sudah menginginkannya." Kai curhat pada ke-5 namja yang merupakan seme itu.

"Nado." Ucap Suho pasrah.

"Ini kan gara-gara kau kkamjong!" Sambung Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Harusnya kau tidak menyetujui rencana ini!" Jawab Chen.

"kalian saja yang pabbo,kalian mau kan hyungku,harusnya kalian lah yang menyadarkan aku dari kesesatan itu!" Kai menatap horror ke-5 namja itu.

"Ahh..bagaimana kalau kita menyusun rencana baru?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Rencana apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Kita acuhkan saja para uke-uke berbicara pada mereka,bersikap mereka benar-benar merindukan kita,otte?"

"AAHH..dengan begitu,mereka dengan sendirinya akan meminta 'itu' pada kita,iya kan?" Tanya Suho.

"Bingo!" Chanyeol terssenyum juga ke-5 namja yang lainnya itu.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Akhirnya,rencana para seme yang haus cinta itu -6 uke itu ternyata tidak tahan jika seme mereka mengacuhkan mereka,bahkan jika seme mereka tidak mau melakukan 'itu' pada mereka.

"YYEEEESSS!"

Adalah satu kata yang terucap dalam hati para seme itu.

Mereka tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

See..ternyata uke-uke itu sangat membutuhkan sentuhan dari seme mereka.

END

Otte? Jelek yau? atau kagak hot.

Semoga para readers suka…gomawo!

#ngelap iler and keringat.


End file.
